That Evening
by Milflover07
Summary: After her stepsisters tore Cinderella's dress from her, Lady Tremaine decides to stay at the manor with her and let her two daughters attend the ball without her. The evening will be long and emotions will run high...
1. Rough and Sensitive

"After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Cinderella? And I never go back on my word. How very clever, these beads. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Drizella?"

- No, I don't! I think she's- Why you IittIe thief! They're my beads! Give them here!

- Oh, no!

- Oh... and Iook, that's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!

- Oh, don't! Please, stop!

- My ribbon! Why, you thief!

- Kitchen wench! You ungrateful IittIe-

- Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now, both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourselves.

Lady Tremaine gazed at Cinderella, half-naked in her torn dress, looking devastated and shocked. Something inside her told her to stay here, either to enjoy the spectacle, or to keep an eye on the desperate girl. Maybe her heart—f she had one that is—was breaking just a little for her. "Oh, wait just a moment my dears."

- What is it mother?

- I am thinking that perhaps I should stay here tonight, seeing as there is obviously still much cleaning to do, and I've just remembered I had another important task for Cinderella.

- Mother! You're going to help her?!

- Aren't you supposed to come with us?! We need you to help us make a good impression on the Prince!

Lady Tremaine looked at her daughters as if saying_ who are we kidding... it's not like they stand a chance anyways we're not fooling anybody. _"I'm certainly not going to stay here to _help_, Drizella my dear, I'm simply going to give straight indications on how I expect the work to be done! Now off you go!"

They shrugged and left. Lady Tremaine shut the door behind them, smiling to herself, and took off her veil while following Cinderella's every move with her penetrating gaze. She saw Cinderella quickly turn away and walk towards the stairs._ "_Cinderella? Where are you going child?" A breathless and crying Cinderella went down the 3 steps she'd climbed to unwillingly face her stepmother again.

- To-to change. The dress is ruined and you can-see my-bare skin-throughout the torn fabric. I don't expect you'll object to it.

- As a matter of fact, I do.

A pleading Cinderella looked at her with an expression that indicated how exhausted she was. Lady Tremaine pretended to not read right through her, and quietly analyzed the shivering girl. She then raised an eyebrow and insisted while trying to sound innocent: "Why, are you cold? Prude aren't we? Shy with your own Stepmother?"

- No but-

- Then it's settled, you will not go change. That'll do just fine, especially for the particular task I'll ask you to perform. Come here.

Cinderella lowered her gaze and looked down at her feet while walking back towards the older woman, until she was only standing 3 feet away. She raised her gaze to meet hers again, not really trying to cover the hurtful shame that was so transparent in her eyes, but still a little defiant as if to say _I don't care at this point_. "I suppose you're right, I don't need to look any better than this if it's only to scrub the floor."

- What makes you think that's the sort of thing I have in mind?

- Well, isn't it always?

To that, Lady Tremaine's face crumpled as she felt the urge to put the girl back in her place. She wrinkled her eyes and looked at her with such delicious cruelty, as if she was about to eat her whole. "My poor child, you're being foolish, there I was trying to be pleasant in keeping you company, thinking it refreshing to be just the two of us, and this is the tone you choose to respond to my kind intentions? But since you're so eager to begin your domestic tasks, I will not tell you what it is that I had in mind in the first place."

Cinderella looked at her, open-mouthed and confused. Lady Tremaine looked at her in disgust. "Start by wiping those crocodile tears on your cheeks!" Seeing no reaction from the frozen girl, she sighed and took a step closer to reach for the girl's face and wipe her tears roughly herself. "And clean that mess on the floor!" Cinderella looked at her for two seconds, as if she was taking time processing what she was told to do, and then slowly knelt down. "And throw these beads away, and the pieces of fabric too while you're at it."

- But, Stepmother-

- What is it?

- I don't wish to throw these.

- And why is that?

- Well, I was hoping I could fix the dress by repairing its fabric, with these.

- Do you see how silly you sound child? Had you not spoken too early when I said I had one more thing to have you perform, you would have known that I simply wanted you to try on a few of the dresses in my closet in order for you to choose the one that suits you best, and then maybe wear it to the ball afterwards! But it's too late now. You are spoiled, and now you deserve a lesson."

Lady Tremaine stopped herself to think. Meanwhile, Cinderella couldn't be sure whether she was bluffing or not. Her stepmother looked angry, but she was actually weighing her next words. Where was tonight going to lead them? Something snapped in her head. It seemed she'd finally decided of a proper lesson to give her. She went on: "Take that ridiculous dress off!"

- What?

- I will not say it again Cinderella!

- No, oh no I can't!

- Hold your tongue and do as I say!

- Please-

- Either you do it or I will. Your impertinence needs to be corrected.

Cinderella took a step back and hit the wall. Lady Tremaine smirked when she saw that the girl could not move backwards anymore. She moved forward towards Cinderella and trapped her, by putting each hand from either side of the girl's body on the wall. Her cruel and cold stare was back on her face, and she was not smiling. She had to punish the girl and be serious about it. It was for her own good. She had to know her place, no matter how painful or humiliating the process. "Cinderella, don't make this harder than it is. I am warning you."

Cinderella looked at her with pleading eyes, but soon resigned. She slowly lowered the left sleeve of her dress, then the other, while staring at the other woman's face, hoping she'd change her mind, but all she could decipher in her stepmother's eyes was a disturbing trace of cold delight. Cinderella therefore went on and removed both her arms from the sleeves. She was now bare-shouldered. She raised her eyes, waiting for the woman's approval. Lady Tremaine took some time to contemplate her upper body, putting both her hands on the girl's hands, remaining there long enough to stop them from shaking. "It's alright child, keep being a good girl, and it'll be over sooner than you think. This way you'll learn more quickly." She then traced along the soft skin of her arms, towards her shoulder blades, to violently push and rotate her, against the wall. She then untied the ribbon of the dress around her neck, and lowered it. Cinderella was now topless, facing the wall, with Lady Tremaine holding her arms in her back and pushing her against it, with such brutal strength that the vase on the table next to them, fell to the floor and broke to pieces . The older woman bent over and lowered her head to whisper in the girl's left ear: "Have you learnt your lesson yet Cinderella? Or do you wish for further humiliation?"

- I have, but please let me cover myself.

- First, I would like you to pick up the vase's pieces on the floor.

Cinderella bent over and started executing the orders. "Hurry up!" Lucifer came in the room and meowed at the sight. What was going on here? His arrival startled Cinderella and she cut her arm with one of the broken pieces. "Careful child, you're bleeding." Lady Tremaine hesitated, but knelt down as well, next to Cinderella, and got a tissue from out of her pocket and managed to make a bandage out of it. "Here, let me."

- Thank you Stepmother.

She then helped Cinderella up and put the sleeves of her dress back up, gently this time, tying the ribbon in her back. "You may now follow me to my chambers."


	2. Letting go

**So some of you left reviews (thx a lot they are always welcome and appreciated) and it was reported to me that it'd be interesting to see the Fairy Godmother meet Lady Tremaine and I'll see to it in the third chapter, I promise! Lady Tremaine is the character that really fascinates me and sometimes I almost forget that the story doesn't just revolve around her relationship with Cindy and that there actually ARE other cool characters :p**

* * *

**_"Letting go, because this newfound freedom is agony"_**

Lady Tremaine had been sitting in her room for the past 20 minutes, passing on dresses and judging their effect on her stepdaughter. She was now looking at her from the bottom upwards, still unconvinced. It was the fourth dress Cinderella was putting on and though she was pretty in it, as always, there was something off about each dress. They were either too old-fashioned or too daring for the innocence of a young lady such as Cinderella. "What do you think of this one Stepmother?"

- I'm afraid it just won't do my dear. You don't have a flat chest, and yet it seems too flat for that dress. Turn around for me.

She stood up and removed Cinderella's hair from her back, and gently helped her take it off. "Here, try this one. Your father gave it to me on our wedding night. It should look great on you."

- Oh it's beautiful Stepmother, thank you.

When Cinderella put on the dress, Lady Tremaine looked at her the same way she'd looked at her when she was going down the stairs earlier, parading in front of her and her daughters. But this time, Cinderella looked like a woman, like a Queen. That made her reconsider her offer. Giving her that dress would make the girl's head grow big and she didn't want that to happen. Cinderella was rather humble than vain and it was something about her nature that she thought shouldn't change. She wasn't aware of her beauty, and Lady Tremaine thought it remarkable. What she hated about the girl though was her tendency to live in her dreams instead of seeing reality for what it truly was. "It does look great on you child, but as lovely as it is, I can only let you borrow it. Your father had it made by one of the greatest designers of all time for me. It may as well be my best piece of clothing. However I can let you wear it tonight at the ball, if it isn't too late to go."

- That would be wonderful Stepmother. And I really wouldn't want you to think that I don't appreciate your lending me one of your dresses to wear. I didn't want to make a scene downstairs about the torn pieces of fabric earlier. It's just that my dress' value is rather sentimental than monetary.

- Oh?

- Yes, you see, it is the only thing I have left of my mother.

- I hadn't realized. How unfortunate.

- Do you really think it's ridiculous? I've been trying to picture my mother in it for so long. I'm sure it looked great on her.

- Perhaps. And it only looks ridiculous now because you've added some unnecessary and grotesque accessories to it, among which some didn't even belong to you.

- I'm sorry. Drizella and Anastasia had thrown them on the floor and I figured they wouldn't even need them anyways.

- The point remains; they did NOT belong to you Cinderella.*_sigh*_ Very well. I suppose I can allow you to keep the dress of your mother, you won't have to throw any of its pieces away. However, I expect you to not ever steal again.

- I promise. Thank you thank you Stepmother.

- But if you keep this dress, you will not have one of mine.

- But-

- No buts, _she raised her eyebrow and went on; _children never appreciate anything once they're spoiled. Look at Anastasia and Drizella! Those miserable girls have more dresses than I and they kept complaining that they didn't have anything suitable to wear tonight. I want you to learn to cherish what you have, instead of only knowing greed.

- But if I can't even borrow one of your dresses, how can I go to the ball? I can't possibly have my mother's fixed in time. What am I to do?

- Well then give up on your dress, donate it to charity, and then I'll give you one of mine.

- I can't!

- Then you've made your decision. You will stay here. There are still chores to do you won't get bored.

- Why are you doing this?

- I beg your pardon?

- You are being so... insensitive, and cruel!

- How dare you be so insolent!

Lady Tremaine was now walking slowly towards Cinderella with a fierce look on her face.

"You know what this dress means to me, and you know what going to the ball means to me as well, yet you're making me giving up on one of these things and I just can't believe you!"

- You will shut your ungrateful mouth this instant or I will-

- No! You stop-

Cinderella suddenly heard and felt the impact of Lady Tremaine's hand on her left cheek before she could finish her sentence. She was on a roll, but this sure had put an end to whatever venting tirade she was performing. She turned around and reached for her face, trying to appease her skin, and whispered: "You slapped me."

- You forced my hand, and I must say I have been very patient until now. But you left me no choice.

- You've never slapped me before. God knows you've hurt me through the years, but you never touched me.

- Turn around, and stop mumbling! Turn around at once and face me Cinderella!

- Oh Stepmother, do you know how long I've waited for you to touch me? It wasn't a caress, it was a strike, but at least, you were able to touch me tonight, first in the hall and now here in your room.

- I-I was punishing you!

- And as twisted as it sounds, I think I almost enjoyed it. I've been longing for any kind of gesture from you, physical contact that would make me feel like I existed as part of your world!

- My poor child you are not making any sense! I won't listen to this!

- After all these years of pain, agony and humiliation, I am finally having this conversation with you.

Cinderella couldn't believe herself. Was she really the one saying all that? How could she dare? Well it was too late to back down now.

"I will not tolerate more of your arrogance! How dare you imply that you've been mistreated? You were staying under MY roof! If it weren't for my kindness and pity, you would be in the streets as we speak!"

- Maybe that would've been best.

- You idiot! You have not the slightest idea of what you're talking about do you?

She pulls her by the hair and drags her in front of the window, now taking her face by one hand and turning it, forcing her to look outside. "Look! Look outside, what do you see? It is dark and cold, and no one is outside, except maybe for prowlers and criminals! Not one rich passer! They are too busy celebrating in fancy restaurants, ballrooms or some other extravagant event that only serves their own people's interests." Still holding her face with a solid grip, she turned it to have Cinderella look at her. Lady Tremaine was now looking deep in Cinderella's eyes, and was wrinkling hers a bit, to show how serious she was and how aggravated this whole situation was at the moment. "Do you know what happens to pretty girls like you who end up on the street Cinderella? Do you? Well let me enlighten you. They try to get people's sympathy and beg them for money. Until one day, at night, they cross the path of strangers, or more specifically, travelers. And do you know what old drunkards who've been drinking all day long want at night? It's simple. If they are hungry, and there is no restaurant open or nearby, they'll be looking for some fun elsewhere do you understand? And if one pretty girl happens to be on their way, do you know what they'll do? First they'll stop her, then steal whatever she has from her, and then they'll rape her, maybe during all the rest of the night, one by one! And if she survives, she'll end up pregnant with a child she won't be able to support. What will she do then? God only knows, maybe she'll engage in prostitution.

(She stopped holding Cinderella's face although still gazing at her, and caressed her cheek with one finger to rest under her chin and hold her face again. "Do you wish that to happen to you?"

- No.

- I assumed just as much.

- But sometimes they live like gipsies with their friends and chosen families, and manage to make some living for themselves by using their talents! They have enough and they are happy. And to be happy, and free, it is all that I'm not! And it's my dream to cling onto. It is all I have.

-Your _dream_?! You little ungrateful rat! Happy... and then what you'll grow pumpkins and join the circus? You want to know what you are Cinderella? You are a silly, ungrateful girl, a dreamer indeed who lives in her fantasies. And do you know how you get to experience such a luxury? For the same reasons that you have a bed to sleep in, and a roof over your head, all which I happen to be providing you! Oh you may be pretty Cinderella, but once you end up alone in the public square, you'll be nothing more than everyone's propriety, that no one will dare to neither defend nor protect! No prince charming like in one of your fantasies will come and rescue you on his white horse. There is only a thin wall separating you from the ruin that's awaiting you out there, and that wall is me! No prince, no father, only me. So as long as you live under this roof, you shall obey to me, and respect _me_. Is that clear?

- Oh Stepmother, if you'd only considered me as one of your own, I would have done much more than only respect you! I was willing to even love you. If only you'd loved me once in your life, but you never showed me affection. And without Father, I found myself so lonely and in desperate need for affection, that it has destroyed me.

Cinderella fell to her knees, and started crying at her stepmother's feet. "Child, get up. Love is overrated. Don't waste your energy on it. Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

- I know you're strong, maybe you don't need love. But I do, and I wish you loved me, so that I could try to make you proud.

- Quite ambitious. No one's ever achieved that. You will learn that life as well as people from our entourage is often so disappointing. Even ourselves. We usually cannot help it. Do you think I like to hurt you? It is you who likes to provoke me! You crave for me to punish you! You are one troubled girl! I don't like to resort to that but you push me Cinderella.

- My only crime was to be born without a mother, to a father who fancied you enough to make you his second wife. It's my only crime Stepmother. I never chose any of this. In fact, I never had any control whatsoever over my existence. But you have. You have a talent for it I must say. Maybe I should just kill myself! I may not have chosen how to live my life, but I will at least choose how to end it!

- Stop this, come to your senses and get up!

Lady Tremaine forced Cinderella to get up and once she had her standing, couldn't let go of her arms. Cinderella seemed too weak to stand on her feet by herself. She kept her grip firm and stared at the girl, this time with genuine grieve and regret. "Look at me Cinderella, look at me!"

- God it hurts, Stepmother. It hurts so much. I-I don't know wha-

- Shhhh shhh please stop crying child. Stop crying. You are going to make yourself ill.

Lady Tremaine started shaking her a bit, until Cinderella looked at her as if to say she was sorry and couldn't control her emotions. Lady Tremaine sighed and by a slight tilt of her head indicated that she understood. She too had tears forming in her reddened eyes, but she would not allow a single one of them to drop. "Cinderella. Now I want you to calm yourself down and listen to me. Sometimes, one has to make sacrifices, in order to survive in this world. Because it isn't an idyllic place to be, believe me. And a parental figure has to make those sacrifices too, and make responsible decisions for children who don't know how to take care of themselves, be the voice of reason. That means bringing the child back on earth when he or she is living on a dangerous cloud that could pop at any time. It is only a parent's duty to be as harsh as life can be, and especially with a daughter who has a lot more potential than most young women. I want you to be the best you can be, because you can! And it's when life is tough that you'll learn to overcome anything and be that better version of yourself Cinderella!

- Stepmother, do you mean it all?

- Yes, and I mean it when I say that crying like this will make you ill.

- But you see, I'm not a child anymore. I am becoming a woman, and I haven't done anything.

Lady Tremaine put her hand on Cinderella's cheek. She started thinking to herself: "_Do you think I haven't noticed you've grown into the most charming and beautiful woman? But you are not aware of how dangerous that gift can be if you meet the wrong people and use that beauty instead of your humble heart to achieve a good standard of living. After all, you are the one on my will who's inheriting of everything. I am giving you the gift of freedom. I am making you financially independent and you will be an intellectual who doesn't need to marry in order to survive. When my other girls will be married off, I will give you the right education to become just what you deserve to be._" But that she couldn't tell her. Not now. Cinderella went on. "I haven't seen the world, I haven't experienced what people call "love" and "romance" and I know your opinion on the matter but, if I cannot try or feel anything, I'll never make mistakes, and I'll never really learn anything. Life could be great but I wonder if this life as you describe it is worth living.

Lady Tremaine suddenly felt like letting go of Cinderella. She let her arms fall limp and looked at the girl, stoically. "That's how you feel?" Cinderella hesitated before nodding. "Very well, from now on you will not have to obey me; you will not even have my attention at all. Do as you please. And if tomorrow morning, you still feel the same way and don't wish to work and follow my rules, I expect to not find you here. I will want you gone, for good. You are now free to leave.

Cinderella was now sobbing but wiped her tears and nodded. She started to undress. "Keep that dress, you may even take it with you I don't wish to be reminded of the man whose daughter betrayed me and seeing this dress would only be rubbing salt in the wound."

- O-okay, stepmother.

- You don't have to call me that any longer. As you can see I'm very tired, I'd like to go to bed now.

- Of-of course. Goodnight.

Before shutting the door on her way out, Cinderella gave a last stare at her Stepmother. Though Lady Tremaine tried to look impassive, she could decipher pain in her eyes. Cinderella closed the door and ran up the stairs to her room.

Half an hour later, Lady Tremaine was already in bed, fondling Lucifer, and thinking about her conversation with Cinderella. She'd been hard on the girl. She never was fair to her. She started questioning her own methods. There was something twisted to their relationship, and it was all her fault. She'd always denied it, but she was finally admitting it to herself. Still she had to remain impassive and strict with the girl. "Someone has to."

Meanwhile, Cinderella was crying on her bed. Her heart was crushed. Why was that? She finally had the permission to go, as far as she wanted from all of this and be herself. What was stopping her? What was this unpleasant feeling like a painful lump in her throat? Why was she feeling so miserable? Maybe because this life was all she'd ever known. Yes she'd wished for it to get better, but she never really hoped to start over somewhere else. And her stepmother was the only "parent" she had. She'd even said it herself. Lady Tremaine herself had told her about what she thought a good "parent" should do for a beloved "daughter"! How could she have missed that? Her stepmother had finally talked to her like one of her own, and now she had to walk away on it because she'd been foolish, selfish and greedy for freedom? She couldn't, she couldn't bare the pain. She couldn't stay after what had happened, but she couldn't bare the idea of walking away and leaving her stepmother and the manor and everything that made her life HER life behind her. She sat quietly in her bed, staring at nothing in particular, thinking for hours. Drizella and Anastasia were not back yet. The whole house was quiet. Suddenly there was no expression on her face, as though the sparkle in her eyes had gone to be replaced by... nothing. She looked at peace. She stood up and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen. She opened a drawer, and took a piece of paper as well as pen and ink. She started writing something, starting with "Dear Stepmother". It took her about ten minutes before she went and opened the kitchen cabinet and took two medicine bottles...


	3. Forgive me

Where was Cinderella? The fairy had spent all night waiting outside the manor on the bench behind the rose bush, for she knew that's where Cinderella usually went when experiencing deep grief, except Cinderella had never been in danger before, and had never really required her magic services. But today, something wasn't right. The color of the fairy's wand had turned purple and that was bad. Whenever her protégée would feel extremely unsettled or sad, the Fairy Godmother would be alarmed and feel a hunch herself, as now, and would just sit by and stroke the girl's hair, remaining invisible to Cinderella, watching over her without the girl even suspecting her presence. That's how she'd done it over the years, so close and yet so distant from the girl she knew so well but who'd never met her.

Her mission was to make sure Cinderella found happiness. But right now, she had no clue what trouble the girl was in; still her wand clearly indicated that she was indeed in trouble.

This time, Cinderella had not come to cry on the bench, and it seemed she wasn't going to rush outside any time soon. That started to seriously worry the fairy. What was Cinderella doing? She had to go see for herself, but she wasn't allowed to show up in a house full of mortals, for she risked being seen by other humans than Ella, and that could be extremely dangerous unless the people she was exposed to turned out to have good intentions. Being seen by her protégé's opponents would make her lose all her powers, that's just how it worked. "Oww what am I to do now? Oww I don't know what in heavens that poor child is doing! And I can't possibly stay here and await daylight for the whole neighborhood to see me! I cannot ignore the trouble that the poor girl appears to be in! Well I guess I don't have much of a choice. Perhaps the other women living in this house are at the royal ball, the event isn't over yet, there is still another hour left before the castle closes its gates to the people. Oh and if Cinderella is in great danger, I must find her! Or else she will never attend the ball she only has 1 hour left to meet with his highness! Oww no! My mission will fail! I must be quick!"

The fairy raised her wand and transported herself inside the house. She walked in the corridor and past Lady Tremaine's room as well as the other rooms, and figured the stepsisters were at the ball for their doors were open and their beds empty. Relieved to see that the lady of the house was probably asleep in her chambers, she transported herself directly to Cinderella's room in the attic. Her shape started forming from the floor up, and the fairy godmother was now standing right in front of the bed, contemplating the girl lying on it. She assumed Cinderella was simply having a nightmare, which would explain the distress her wand had sensed. "Oh beautiful, she's just beautiful. But how strange of her to sleep on the covers with her clothes on. How unusual." The fairy was now focusing on the girl's face, her expression. Something wasn't right. Cinderella's skin tone was even paler than she remembered it. Was the girl sick? The fairy came to the side of the bed and whispered: "Cinderella, honey, you need to wake up. You can still go to the ball! I am your fairy godmother, I will use my magic to make it happen, but we have to do it quick! Cinderella?" The fairy was smiling, prepared to greet the child in the most gentle way possible to avoid frightening her. After all, she would wake up to a complete stranger who wore a funny hat and held a funny stick, surely that would be unsettling. But she did not wake up. She reached to touch Cinderella's cheek and gasped at the contact. Her skin was so cold, like all the life in Cinderella had almost left her. "Oh god, she's dying! Oh no no no this cannot be happening!" She instantly panicked. Agitated, she started casting different spells, in order to find out what was causing her current state. When she calmed herself down, she saw the medicine bottles, completely empty. When she understood, she shivered in horror. But now was no time to try to understand why Cinderella had done what it seemed she'd done. She brought her wand to the girl's forehead and cast a spell, one that wouldn't cure her, but would at least slow the killing process, providing her with 2 hours to gather the essential ingredients it took to really save her.

It was now 7 a.m. in the morning, and Drizella and Anastasia came home after spending a not so dreadful night. Of course they hadn't found husbands but still, they'd been in great company, if only for enjoying themselves a bit without Cinderella to be the center of attention, and without worrying about acting gross in front of their mother. No chaperon, only the two sisters dancing and drinking, perhaps a little too much. "Definitly too much," said Drizella, raising her eyebrow. "Huh?"

-Either I'm not in my right mind, or breakfast's not ready! Look, the house hasn't been cleaned, she left no tray for us, and I don't smell any pancakes!

-What? That idiot forgot to make breakfast?!

-And it's awfully quiet, don't tell me that little peasant slept through and forgot to wake Mother as well!

-We must wake Mother up! Oh She will make her regret this affront bitterly you'll see!

Lady Tremaine was already awake but remained in bed. According to her clock, she was about an hour late and Lucifer was still sleeping comfortably, which meant Cinderella had not come to wake her up or to bring breakfast. "She listened to me, that foolish girl chose to go, she left the manor. Maybe it wasn't so foolish after all." Lady Tremaine, still in bed, laughed bitterly, out of pain rather than amusement, and buried her face in her hands, on the verge of crying a little, for she was angry, at Cinderella for choosing to leave, and at her own self for suggesting her to do so. She heard strong knocking on her door. "Mother? Mother! Are you awake?" Without waiting for an answer, Drizella and Anastasia barged in. "Oh, you're awake."

-It would be hard not to be!

-Sorry.

-What is going on girls? I am assuming there is a good reason for your bothering me so early this morning? What is it?

-Wha-what do you mean _what's going on_? Cinderella hasn't prepared breakfast! That idiot is still asleep! May we know why you haven't already pulled her by her ears and dragged her out of bed?

-And may I know why it is that you two have come home so late? What kind of young women stay out all night? Young ladies of your status cannot behave the way you did! You are an embarrassment! Were you at the ball all this time?

-Yes, sorry mother. We were having a great time. I know you don't approve, but—

-My dear Drizella, I couldn't care less. You're dismissed. And you Anastasia? Have you nothing to say for yourself?

-I'm-sorry mother. But you should be disciplining Cinderella! That little brat is still asleep!

Bored, Lady Tremaine displayed a blank stare as she sighed, got up and ignored both her daughters walking past them to go change, while they watched with amazement and confusion. Once ready in her elegant red dress, she arranged her hair and put on her turquoise earrings. "So what do you plan on doing? She mustn't get away with this!"

-My dears, there is no use, Cinderella is not asleep, she's simply,_ gone_.

They both looked at each other, shocked, then back at their Mother. "What do you mean, _gone_? Gone where!

-Now now girls, I understand that it must've been quite a feast you had at the castle, you can afford to skip breakfast this once, I would advise you to. I, on the other hand, plan on... going to the kitchen to prepare myself a... well, something to... sustain my body. Excuse me.

-Going to the-the KITCHEN?!

They couldn't believe their ears as they watched, open-mouthed, their mother leave her room like everything was perfectly alright. They go and have ONE tiny evening out on their own and come back to this; their mother, still in her night gown at 7AM, the maid is gone, and she doesn't seem to have a care in the world, oh and now she's heading for the KITCHEN. Right. They're surprised she even knows where the kitchen is. And to PREPARE herself what? A sandwich? It seemed too ridiculous to be true. "Anastasia, is it me or something is really off about all this?

-You bet! Look, am I the only one seeing this strange blue light coming from upstairs?

-Oh, you are right, what is that? So unusual.

-Let's find out.

They followed the light up to the attic, and stopped in front of Cinderella's room. The glowing light was leaking from the door gap, and they could hear strange noises. They stood there, intrigued and a little unsure of what to do.

Meanwhile, Lady Tremaine had made it to the kitchen. She poured herself some tea, and as she sat across the table, she saw a letter at the center. She thought it had been misplaced. But then realized it wasn't folded. The pen and ink were laying right next to it as if it'd been freshly written and left there to her attention. She half-stood up to reach for it and sat back. She read: "Dear Stepmother". Her heart started racing instantly. "It's from Cinderella," she thought out loud, "what a nice handwriting she has," she said, before smiling to herself, glad that the girl had thought of at least writing her a goodbye letter before leaving. She went on reading: "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. It was never my attention to cause you any pain, and believe me, I am hurting just as much if not more, after tonight."_ I am sorry too, Cinderella_, she thought. "Different things have happened that I find hard to believe. Today, you did something unexpected, you told me that all you did, no matter how hard or cruel on the appearance, was in my best interest, and I see that now. I am grateful for everything, and wish I could erase my last words to you and tell you how much I regret handling things so badly." _My dear girl, don't take all the credit_, she thought, as guilt was surfacing. "But I don't expect you to forgive my earlier lack of gratitude." _My door is always open to you, don't you know that child,_ she thought. "I assure you I don't mean what I said. But as I am too ashamed to face you, and too unhappy without you, for you are my only family," to that, Lady Tremaine sighed and wiped a tear from her eyes, then went on: "I can't resign myself to leave this house for a future somewhere else. There is no question that I cannot live here anymore, but neither can I live elsewhere. My heart is broken from disappointing you and I am too desperate to come up with another solution than the one I hope you'll forgive me for choosing. I have decided to—" Lady Tremaine stopped herself, afraid of the next words. Perhaps it was silly but she had this lump in her throat like bad news. She looked up at the ceiling, as if to perform a short prayer, and took a deep breath before reading again "decided to end my life." _WHAT?! _She re-read three times than stood up and looked around, shaking. "No! What have you done?"

To be continued... :p


	4. Show me that you're not really gone

"Mother! Mother! There is something strange going on in Cinderella's room!" The two sisters hadn't finished explaining, that a trembling Lady Tremaine, who clearly seemed in state of shock, was already quickly running up the stairs to Cinderella's room. "Dear Lord," she cried, part of her hopeful that it was Cinderella well and alive who was simply moving stuff in her room frantically, which would explain the fuss that was audible through the thin walls of the girl's room. Too agitated and worried to pay attention to the odd lighting effect emanating from her stepdaughter's room, Lady Tremaine, unlike her daughters, wasn't afraid of going inside to see for herself the "strange" events that were occurring.

Without wasting a second, Lady Tremaine pushed the door open, and gasped as she saw the shape of a little and yet thickest silhouette of a woman, who was standing still to the bedside of Cinderella. "What on earth...who are you? Get away from her! Cinderella!"

Lady Tremaine walked in the fairy's direction with the intention of pushing her away from Cinderella, who she instantly recognized to be limply lying on the bed. "Oh no wait, please I mean no harm, Madam, I am here to help dear, please, I am her fairy godmother!"

Lady Tremaine however ignored the fairy, and instead ran to the opposite bedside of Cinderella, judging it more urging to take her stepdaughter's vital signs. She sat on the bed and checked for Cinderella's pulse, but didn't find any. Real hot tears started streaming down the older woman's usually impassive face. "What have you done to her? Cinderella, wake up child!"

Before she knew it, the fairy found herself silently crying too, in one corner of the room, as if watching in retreat, joining her hands in front of her, trying not to invade that little space of the bed it seemed the stepmother needed with her stepdaughter. Meanwhile, Lady Tremaine was caressing Cinderella's right cheek. "Cinderella, child, don't die on me. I am imploring you to open your eyes."

Anastasia and Drizella, who were now on the same floor, came by the door and watched as well, a little panicked but mostly intrigued. They couldn't see the fairy who was hidden in the corner behind the door, but they could see their mother seated on Cinderella's bed, cradling the girl and sobbing. That scene, whatever the circumstances, would forever be engraved in their minds.

Then they saw Lady Tremaine close her eyes as if understanding that her biggest fear had been realized: "Oh no, my poor child." She put her arms around Cinderella and gently pulled her upper body up, taking her into an embrace. "Oh lord why! Oh no it is all my fault!" Then Drizella asked in a soft voice but still unwelcome, nonetheless: "Mother, what's going on?" Between sobs, Lady Tremaine shouted at her daughters to leave. "Not now! I don't want you here. Go away, both of you!"

This time, they listened, although they seemed hurt by the sudden harshness in their mother's tone, and confused. She usually didn't address them like that. They left quietly, going for the first floor. The fairy moved slightly to shut the door behind them, and walked behind Lady Tremaine, who caught up in her despair, did not notice the fairy's hand that was now resting on her left shoulder. "I know, I know dear."

-She's... _dead_?

-Oh, uhh, Lady Tremaine.

-Who are you? How do you know my name? What were you doing here with that poor child?

-Like I told you, Madam, I am Cinderella's fairy Godmother. And she isn't dead! Well, not exactly. I am attempting to save her! But I cannot guarantee the results. You see, I used a frozing spell destined to maintain her in a state between life and death, until a cure is found.

-Not dead? Look at her! She's livid! And you are her... fairy godmother? Is this is a bad dream? My conscience perhaps, playing tricks on old me. Oh I suspected a power or supernatural force of some sort would make me regret everything; make me pay for certain things, but I never expected Cinderella to also pay of her life. Were you sent here to bring me pain, and to bring death upon her?

-Oh now wait just a minute! Lady Tremaine, you don't understand this. I don't do such things, Madam, I am only supposed to protect this child.

Still holding Cinderella close to her chest, Lady Tremaine looked over at the fairy, the honest and sympathetic face that seemed as pained as her own. "I have witnessed magic, once before, but I don't recall it being the work of a good fairy, rather dark magic from an evil old witch."

-Oh I promise you I'm not evil, nor a witch. Although I wish I had the power to change all this. I have failed her. I am sorry. I let her do this...

Noticing the hesitant tone in the fairy's voice, Lady Tremaine completed her thought... "You mean, letting her, _kill_ herself..." Still weeping tears of pain, Lady Tremaine sighed and looked back at Cinderella in her arms. "I led her to her grave."

-Please try not to blame yourself dear, don't torture yourself this way. Besides, Cinderella is alive! For _now_... she's only, well, _deeply_ asleep. But I remain hopeful. Oh please stay positive dear! Perhaps you could rest by her side, while I go scavenge on everything I need to prepare a cure?" Lady Tremaine nodded, and then slowly lowered the young lady's body back on the bed in a lying position. She went to rest next to her as well, lying gracefully at her left side, then put her left arm around Cinderella and kissed her temple. It was quite an unexpected but beautiful sight. Who knew Lady Tremaine was capable of such a warm and loving gesture... The Fairy wiped a tear of her own and caressed Lady Tremaine's shoulder down to her arm, as an act of encouragement, and put the covers on the both of them, before disappearing in a cloud, leaving the two women intertwined in bed.

Lady Tremaine was gazing at Cinderella's immaculate but disturbingly white skin, the pink of her lips, those blue eyes she didn't need to see open to remember oh so well. The vitality in them. How could such beautiful eyes and mouth be shut forever? Lady Tremaine could never accept that she would never hear Cinderella's enchanting voice again. She whispered close to her ear, while tracing with her fingers along the girl's left arm: "Cinderella, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry I hurt you. I-_love_ you. Very much my child. You have no idea how much. I just wish you would open your eyes and smile at me, if only for a moment, show me that what this woman said is true, that you're not really gone."

Although Cinderella was deep in her "sleep" and couldn't reply, hearing her, that she could, and without knowing it, Lady Tremaine had just given Cinderella new strength and motivation to fight for her life. Hopefully, that, added to the fairy's efforts, would be enough to bring her back to life.

To be continued...


End file.
